


Trust

by adrestia_of_the_long_night



Series: Sky Wars Collection [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Bonds, Gen, Resolute, force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrestia_of_the_long_night/pseuds/adrestia_of_the_long_night
Summary: What happens when a Padawan can not trust her Master in her time of need?  Who can she turn to?
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Sky Wars Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773808
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Trust

Rex awakened to Coric and Kix standing over him. “What in the…” he trailed off at their faces, “Where’s the Commander?” he demanded.

“Captain are you alright?” Kix questioned as they helped him sit up. “You collapsed in the middle of the hanger bay,” the worry was evident in their eyes.

“I’m fine,” Rex replied instantly.

“You’re lucky you were wearing your bucket,” Kix continued as though Rex hadn’t even said anything as he gestured toward the next bed over.

Rex glanced over to the mentioned bed and was greeted by Commander Tano laying on it with General Skywalker standing over her with a worried look on his face.

“Rex, what happened?” he demanded when he realized that the Captain was looking at him. “You both collapsed within seconds of each other.”

“I’m not sure,” Rex frowned as he struggled to recall what they had been doing just prior the waking up here, he had been Fives, Echo and the Commander. No, he realized she hadn’t been there, but why was he so certain she had been, he wondered.

Jesse supplied some information, “The Commander suddenly complained of a headache and the next thing I know she was going down.”

“Rex collapsed at almost the same time,” Fives added as he and Echo stood nearby. “Or close to it according to our call-outs to medical.”

Anakin looked concerned at that, “She pulled you into her force vision,” he frowned. “I could sense something was wrong but by the time I got there you were both already down.”

“Why me?” Rex questioned, after all he wasn’t a Force user and they hadn’t even been in the same section of the ship when it had occurred.

“I don’t know,” Anakin frowned as he gazed down at his Padawan, who was waking up but anything else he was planning to say was interrupted by a comm coming in from the Master Yoda who was demanding to know what had occurred to his Padawan.

***

Anakin paused as he swung around and looked at the two of them, “Are you coming?”

“Yes, Master,” Ahsoka was quiet, both Anakin and Rex wanted to know what had happened prior to her collapse and why she had taken the Captain down with her, but she honestly didn’t know how to explain. Her Force presence had just screamed and she grabbed unto the one person who she knew who would let her in without questioning and that sadly was not her Master.

“Yes, General,” Rex replied as he and Ahsoka waited for Anakin to go ahead of them. “Are you ok kid?” he muttered under his breathe.

She nodded her head as she glanced over at him, “Sorry, I didn’t know what else to do,” she shrugged as she quickly glanced over at Anakin before continuing. “It was burning me from the inside and my shields were rippling under the strain, I needed to find a way to shield the men from it but Master’s…”

Rex nodded in understanding, the General wasn’t the most reliable in certain emergency situations and in case of a Force emergency as Ahsoka described she probably didn’t have the time to wait for him to lower his shields. “So that’s why I collapsed? And why I thought you were with me when it happened?”

“Yeah, I smashed through your shields and I pushed a lot of my, SELF, into you,” she shrugged as they went up the shuttle’s ramp that would take them to the Jedi Temple in order to discuss what had happened to the pair. “I don’t know how else to describe it.”

“We’ll talk later,” Rex relaxed as he sat down and waited for the General to take off.

“You’re not mad at me?” she questioned hesitantly.

“No,” he looked back at her taking in her stressed expression, “You did what you had to do,” he replied as he gestured for her to take the empty seat next to him.

***


End file.
